


Switch It Up

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: oneygays - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dont look at me, this is alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Sometimes, a bad stream gets DD in a certain mood.





	Switch It Up

“Julian.”

“Julian!” Ding Dong’s voice rang out a little harsher than usual, the playful tone missing as he gripped the controller in his hands and his shoulders tensed. Normally he wouldn’t mind Julian’s antics, he usually found them charming, even, but the irritation was building in him. It wasn’t Julian’s fault, not by a long shot; Ding Dong was just running on thin patience. And Julian was about to snap it. 

Between the game that he was streaming kicking his ass and the chat swarming into an immature shitstorm he was just about ready to call it quits and cut his losses. Julian looked slightly dejected, and DD immediately felt guilt sink into his stomach, his mouth falling into a frown. “I think I’ll be wrapping up the stream soon- this game, it’s a rough one.” 

Julian laughed softly and moved a hand to DD’s head, toying with one of the nubs there with his thumb and forefinger gently. Ding Dong went silent for a moment before flinching away from Julian’s hand. “You’re grumpy today, maybe you should stop playing.” Julian crossed his arms and slumped back into his seat, knowing that DD was actually getting angry. Usually a gentle hand on his head could calm him down or distract him from whatever was irritating him. 

Ding Dong groaned and threw his controller to the side, his sounds of agony muffled by his own hands sliding down his face. Julian wanted to reach over and offer comfort, but he could tell that if DD were any angrier he would be steaming. God, he was a little cute when he was angry. He glared at the wire that he had knocked out with his controller, knowing that the stream had ended when the internet was cut off. 

A shaky sigh filled the room as DD attempted to calm himself down, knowing that it was irrational to get angry over a video game and some idiots on the internet. Maybe he could work on some game stuff with Julian, or they could watch a movie and- “Hey,” Julian put an innocent look on his face, the exact look he gave when the content in his mind was anything but innocent. “Do you need anything; you look like you could blow off some steam.” Julian grins. 

Ding Dong crossed his arms and shot a glare in Julian’s direction, to which Julian replied with a defensive, ‘what!’ as if he didn’t already know exactly what he was doing. “Julian…we should get work done, you know that…” Julian shrugged and stood up straight, getting ready to leave while hiding a smirk. Was he really about to let Julian just walk away? DD thought about it, a longing sort of look on his face before he grabbed Julian’s hand. “Or- I guess we could…” 

Julian let out a giggle, looking down where DD’s hand gripped his tightly. “We could?” Julian let out a surprised sort of noise when DD tugged him down, but it was muffled when their lips came together. As much as it sounded like DD planned to discourage Julian, he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied noise when Julian started slowly sinking to his knees. The grin on his face when he pulled away was downright evil. 

Today was not the day for that, Ding Dong saw right through it. “No, stand up.” Julian’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he stood as DD did the same, and he wasn’t complaining when a firm set of hands was at his sides. They gripped tighter than usual. Julian could see frustration from earlier coming back into DD’s features. He barely had time for a shaky breath that registered somewhere between arousal and fear before he was backed into the edge of the desk Ding Dong was using to stream.

Instead of starting gentle, DD was harsh, his hands shoving their way up Julian’s shirt with little warning as Jules gripped the taller man’s shoulders and held on for dear life. There was some sort of passion in the way that DD kissed, faster than normal but still just as focused, paying close attention to their lips sliding slick together while making sure to hold Julian tight. When Julian almost fell back onto the desk with a loud bang, wood hitting the wall, they broke apart for a moment and Julian found himself lost in the wild look in Ding Dong’s eyes.

A few seconds of silent staring went by before DD pulled Julian back up, back into a kiss. Julian was ready to melt in his hands when a hand started sliding down towards his ass. He went still with distraction long enough for Ding Dong to nick his bottom lip with a sharp tooth, a faint metallic taste hitting his tongue a few seconds later. DD looked one more time at Julian’s face and, making sure that he was fine with the small sting of pain the cut on his lip caused, helped him up to sit on the desk, sure to let it bang into the wall just one more time for his enjoyment. 

It was very easy to slide in between Julian’s legs and, considering their height difference, lean down to pull Julian’s face back to him. Julian winced briefly when the cut on his lip was irritated, but a swipe across from DD’s tongue was enough to soothe it for the moment. Ding Dong’s hands were grabbing Julian’s thighs, sliding up gradually to the waistband of his pants. Julian didn’t have to be asked before he was kicking his pants off and using his legs to pull DD in closer. 

Julian should have been expecting it, but he still let out an open-mouthed, near-silent gasp when DD grabbed the bulge in his boxers. He tried to play dumb and pretend it never happened, but the wild look in DD’s eyes only became more, and now a hand was steadily feeling him. He always started off trying to be quiet, only small happy sounding noises escaping, but it was becoming harder and harder (pun intended) to hold back every groan and grunt that threatened to burst out.

DD traced the outline one last time before pulling the boxers off, leaving Julian’s already sensitive cock to drip precum onto his own stomach. One of Ding Dong’s curious hands worked its way to Julian’s ass, surprised by the apparent recent activity. “Did you-?”

A breathy, soft laugh came from Julian as he shifted a little, face flushed with heat. “Well- I did get a shower…” All DD had to hear was shower before he was licking his lips and clamoring to his knees. Julian had to hold back a giggle when he saw Ding Dong’s tail wagging. Any urge to laugh was taken away when DD put his mouth to work. Instead, Julian let the floodgates open, a loud, satisfied groan filling the room. 

Ding Dong really was not taking his time, his tongue making some very choice movements that drove Julian crazy. The hands keeping his thighs up at the right angle only egging him on. He was struggling to keep himself still on the desk not meant to hold him, and every skillful movement that DD made had him keening for more. 

It wasn’t anywhere near a secret that Julian liked to really enjoy himself, and that led to shameless noise, his hands trying to grip onto DD as he reached for the nubs on his head. Julian let out a pathetic sort of whine when Ding Dong stopped, his face tinted a light shade of blue as he looked up from his place. “Why did you-“ Julian paused to let out a shaky exhale of breath. “God, please, don’t stop.”

DD crossed his arms before pointing to the top of his head, waiting for Julian’s hands to slowly loosen their grip. “They aren’t handles, Julian.” A look of serious frustration stood out in front of the blush that he was ignoring, and his hands went up to brush off the nubs on his head as if Julian had disturbed them. 

“C’mon, they were there- I won’t-“ A groan of surprise punched its way out of Julian when something was inside of him, obviously unexpected, but willingly taken. It may have been to shut him up, maybe to make him louder, but Ding Dong had managed to slip a finger in with little resistance, and sure enjoyed the look of pleasure twisting its way onto Julian’s face. “Jesus- where did you even ah- get that lube?” Julian was sure that they would be stopping to go find a better place for their…activities, but DD seemed extremely prepared. 

DD carefully got back to his feet getting in a better position to work his finger in and out. Julian clung onto him a little too tightly when that finger just missed the right spot. Ding Dong tried not to let any embarrassment shine through, but Julian wouldn’t have noticed if he did. The man was too busy biting around the cut on his lip and leaning his head against DD’s shoulder. “Under the desk- just to surprise you.” DD smiled as a muffled groan hit his shoulder. 

Usually, this was something they took their time with, slow, careful, and patient, but Julian was a relentless beggar, already trying to push back and ask for more. There was no way he hadn’t worked himself up before coming in to provoke DD. He must have meant business. And DD matched the enthusiasm now that he knew, another finger sliding in next to the first as Julian held tighter, teeth digging into DD’s shoulder as he attempted to keep himself quiet.

Julian was already a noisy top, so he made for an awfully noisy bottom, and Ding Dong only felt a rush of excitement when he tried to hold back. DD let Julian have it easy for a while, keeping his position with his head buried in DD’s shoulder, but after he thought enough preparation had gone in, Ding Dong stopped. 

The whining noise that Julian let out when Ding Dong pulled away was music to his ears. “Down off the desk, turn around.” Julian carefully pushed himself off and caught his balance on shaky legs, watching Ding Dong take his shirt off. Julian couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight of that blue, glistening- “I said turn around.” That fire was back in his eyes, and Julian didn’t have any trouble turning around. The second he did, DD was pressed flush against his back, a hand reaching down to hold Julian’s cock while he bent him over the desk. 

“Bossy, huh?” Julian laughed softly through labored breathing, his eyes easing shut when Ding Dong’s teeth grazed his neck. “You’re sure in a mood today.” Julian tried not to, but muffled moans were slipping when DD’s dick started brushing up against him. He had half a mind to push back and act like a brat, but DD wasn’t in control often, so he shut up and smiled to himself while the man had his fun.

The smile fell off of Julian’s face and was replaced with an open-mouthed gasp when DD started easing in, mouth right up next to Julian’s ear. “You like it though, don’t you?” The whispered words sent shivers down Julian’s spine. Ding Dong made sure to get a good grasp on Julian’s hips, thrusting himself the rest of the way in and watching Julian push back onto him. That man was in heaven. “Try to stay quiet, Julian.”

The last statement was spoken with more malice than the one before it, a grin on DD’s face that told that he certainly knew that Julian couldn’t keep quiet. Not when he started to set up a steady rhythm and went for it. “Jesus- fuck.” Julian clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned back into DD as hard as he could, already losing himself in the feeling of Ding Dong fucking into him. It wasn’t often that he found himself getting bent over by DD, but it sure felt good. 

He couldn’t find anything to hold onto, but his other hand gripped the table, and the comfortable speed let him keep most of the noise to a minimum. For a brief time. The speed quickly picked up and left Julian whining through his teeth, fighting the urge to cry out and get noise complaints. 

The angle felt nice, and if DD kept it up, neither of them were going to last very long. Julian completely failed to hold back the strangled groan that filled the room when Ding Dong started moving just right. A few breathy moan’s came from DD’s end too, and Julian couldn’t help himself. He started pushing back in time with the thrusts just to hear that whiny noise again. 

Ding Dong kicked into overdrive. He was moving with desperation, acutely aware of the wonderful feeling of Julian working with him. The desk made a light noise as it tapped the wall and he tried to ease off to prevent it from happening again, but all he wanted was faster. And he wanted it now. 

Every thrust sent the desk banging into the wall, and one of DD’s hands had moved to Julian’s shoulder, pulling him back to slam in just a little harder. The hand over Julian’s mouth was a lost cause, and he instead moved it to tug at his own hair while he slowly let his free hand trail down towards his dick. It was clear that Ding Dong was getting close, becoming more erratic, and Julian finally let lose, desperate moans tearing out of his throat while he started jerking himself.  
“Please- c’mon…” Julian begged, not sure if it was to Ding Dong or too himself. He was just too close to the feeling. 

“Please what?” Ding Dong smiled at every slam of the desk, his words filled with breathy noises. He let out a broken moan through closed lips.

“Harder!” Julian let out a long chain of filth from his mouth, his hand moved faster as he got closer. He knew that the neighbors were going to give them so much shit about this, but he wouldn’t have cared if they kicked him out of the apartment on the spot. It felt too great. “Nnng- aahh oh…” Ding Dong knew the noises Julian made when he was getting there, and he was determined to hear them, All the effort he had going into each thrust forward. “Gaah- mmf…oh Christ, right there.”

Julian was fucking gone. He made a mess of himself and the floor under him, but he couldn’t stop himself once DD got in that last harsh thrust. The feeling of Julian clenching around him must have been enough to get him going, because a few rolls of his hips and DD was letting out a sigh of relief, feeling just as weak and wobbly as Julian. 

A moment of breath catching passed before Ding Dong worked up the strength to pull himself away from Julian, helping the other man to his feet as well before falling back, completely naked, into the chair he had been using to stream. “Holy shit.”

Julian used the desk to keep himself standing, taking a deep breath. “I forget you can do that sometimes- fuck me until I can’t speak.”

DD felt blush rise to his cheeks, and he looked down at his feet. “Julian…”

“What! You’re the one who did it!” Julian laughed, looking for his boxers to pull back on. “God, you’re cute all embarrassed like that.”

DD crossed his arms, thanking Julian when his shirt flew at him, ignoring the blue that refused to drain from his face. “So who’s cleaning up your mess?” 

“I’ll do it.” Julian walked over to DD’s chair, planting a nice, wet, obnoxious kiss on his forehead. He laughed at the way the desk leaned a little to left. “We keep doing that and we’re gonna need a sturdier desk.”


End file.
